


Had Magnus finally drunk too much

by totally_not_eating_Doritos



Series: Alec is secretly a K-pop fan [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is secretly a kpop fan, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec can dance and sing fight me, bts because they are amazing and dna is my jam, hella gay, i really should be sleeping but ah well gay, i'm trash, magnus wouldn't kick alec out of bed for eating cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_eating_Doritos/pseuds/totally_not_eating_Doritos
Summary: When Magnus woke up that morning this was not a sight he was expecting, Chairmen Meow making a mess, sure, Alec getting back from a run, all the time. Alexander dancing and singing to k-pop, no definitely not. Still, in the daze of sleep, Magnus wondered not for the first time if he had drunk too much.





	Had Magnus finally drunk too much

**Author's Note:**

> This will part of a series because Alec and kpop is a match made in heaven. I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Totally watch DNA by bts it is amazing.

The morning started as any other, soft sunlight filtered the curtains gently pulling him from his sleep. He moved to snuggle into alec but noticed the sheets were empty and cold, looking around hoping to find a note but found nothing he reluctantly sat up and pulled on pants.  
Softly Magnus made his way to the kitchen in the search for coffee but coffee he did not find. Instead, he found a 6ft muscular man dancing and singing while holding a carton of orange juice.  
Walking as quietly as possible Magnus moved from the doorway to the back wall, just watching with his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
Unfortunately, Magnus's private show didn't last much longer as Alec turned noticed Magnus and turned bright red "M..Mags I...I was er..."  
Magnus pushed up from the wall and walked towards alec smiling "you were what Alexander?" He gently placed his arms around Alec's waist smirking.  
Alec who at this point pulled out his earphones though still had the blush "m..making breakfast?" He was unsure of himself, was Magnus going to laugh at him? Realise he's too weird for him?  
"Stop that" Whispered in Alec's ear pulling him out of any unpleasant thoughts "I was only asking because you, my dear are quite a dancer and singer"  
Blushing Alec hid his face in Magnus's neck and mumbled "I'm not I just know how to copy stuff and my Korean could use work"  
Chuckling, Magnus pulled Alec into a soft kiss "even so it was still beautiful to see and Korean you say, that's not the easiest to copy. What were you doing in the kitchen this early anyway love?"  
Alec kissed back "yeah I guess. I was making you breakfast, you've been busy lately so I thought it would be nice"  
Magnus leaned up and kissed his check "thank you, dear, it's a wonderful idea" he moved and sat at the kitchen table watching alec as he finished and brought in pancakes and coffee.  
They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company, the sounds of city forming background noise to their little domestic breakfast.  
Alec every so often would hum the same tune over and over again as he sliced into his pancake, blushing when Magnus would look at him with such love. Magnus couldn't resist anymore he was dying to know "so Alexander what song were you singing earlier?"  
Alec blushed bring a hand to rub the back of his neck "well its called DNA by a band called bts"  
Magnus hummed, his eyes never leaving alec's "why that song?"  
Magnus watched as Alec's eye lit up as he explained "The lyrics, I really relate; the song is about meeting your soul mate and how they are going to be together in every universe. My favourite verse is *speaking Korean* which means Our meeting is a mathematical formula. Religious commandments, a law of the universe. The proof of fate that has been given to me. You are the source of my dreams. Take it take it. Destiny’s been chosen to the hand that I extend to you. That's us, Magnus."  
Tears formed in Magnus's eyes, no one in his long lifetime has said anything like that to him, sure he received compliments but never had someone showed such love or devotion. But what really got to Magnus was the conviction which Alec spoke with, leaving no gap for doubt. Having no clear words come to mind, Magnus launched himself into Alec's arms and kissed him, trying to convey the love be felt for this Korean singing man. The kiss came to a natural end and Magnus blushed "That is us, Alexander"  
Now if Magnus had a new favourite song well that was his business.


End file.
